


Left at the Altar

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Canon Era, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Running Away, was this just an excuse to write wrist kisses?, wrist kisses, you can't prove that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Geralt convinces Jaskier to run away with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	Left at the Altar

“Geralt! Oh, I’m so glad it’s you. Could you help me put on this bracelet? I’m having one hell of a time with the clasp.”

Jaskier was dressed in finery. No expense was spared, which suited Jaskier quite nicely. There was no greater excuse to dress up than his own wedding, after all. If the Countess was going to look beautiful and elegant, Jaskier could see no reason why he couldn’t dress to impress as well. Luckily, the Countess seemed to agree.

Geralt stood in the doorway, looking ruggedly handsome as usual, even without his armor. Jaskier was somewhat surprised Geralt even came; though he had, of course, invited his longest friend, noble weddings didn’t seem to be Geralt’s bag. But he came, and for that, Jaskier’s heart soared. He tried not to dwell on that too much. Geralt wasn’t moving.

“Or you could simply hide in the doorway,” Jaskier teased. “What’s the matter with you? Don’t tell me, I’m too beautiful.

After a moment’s hesitation, Geralt did enter the room, closing the door soundly behind him. He pulled up a chair beside Jaskier’s own, and his face was unreadable.

“You look good,” Geralt said.

Jaskier grinned. “Well, I thank you. No greater excuse than a wedding, I suppose, to dress nice.” He held out his arm a bit insistently. “Really, I’m useless at putting this on myself. Could you help me?”

Geralt, finally, took Jasker’s wrist in his hand. Carefully, quietly, slowly he wrapped the bracelet around Jaskier’s wrist and attached the clasp. When he was done, though, he did not release Jaskier’s wrist, nor did Jaskier pull away. Where Geralt’s fingers met Jaskier’s skin, Jaskier felt burning. How curious.

“Don’t marry her,” Geralt breathed.

Jaskier’s heart dropped into his stomach. He sat there, frozen, as Geralt lifted Jaskier’s wrist to his lips. Geralt peered up at him, his amber eyes locked on Jaskier, as he ran his lips softly, tenderly, over Jaskier’s skin, pressing directly over his pulse-point in a delicate kiss. Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat and when he spoke again, his voice was little more than a pathetic whimper.

“Geralt? What? Why?” he asked.

Geralt turned Jaskier’s arm, laying it out before him as he carefully, reverently, unclaspect the buttons of Jaskier’s sleeve and pushed the fabric away to reveal more and more of Jaskier’s forearm. His lips followed the trail of his fingers, leaving a trail of soft kisses all the way to the crook of Jaskier’s elbow. The air had been sucked out of the room. Geralt had stolen all of it.

“Because I am yours,” Geralt whispered. He pulled back and sat up, then pressed Jaskier’s fingers against his lips. Jaskier felt Geralt’s lips move before he heard the words. “I have always been yours.”

The Countess was devastated, of course. Jaskier’s family was livid, of course. It was the talk of the town, and about half the continent, for a good year, of course.

Jaskier was untroubled by a little bit of scandal. He was troubled by the hurt he had caused the Countess, and in a few years, he would have a chance to apologize, to explain, and though there would always be hurt feelings there, he would at least gain her forgiveness. 

But Jaskier gained his Witcher that day. Because Jaskier had always been Geralt’s, as well.


End file.
